


El minuto

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/F, Futuro, Romance, Tragédia, muerte - Freeform, predicción, profecía, templo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: En un solo minuto, toda la vida de Umiko Ahagon cambia. Toda la historia de una vida pasando ante sus ojos. Mirar a la derecha será el terror y la paz al mismo tiempo.
Relationships: Ahagon Umiko/Sakura Nene
Kudos: 1





	El minuto

Por primera vez en años lloré. Me quedé estática, allí sentada, con la boca abierta, mirando al frente. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante?

Una memoria que no visité en años apareció entonces y miré a mi derecha. Ahí estaba. Todo lo que me había movido en mi vida se acercaba por ese lado y uno de los clichés más antiguos en la literatura se desenvolvió ante mis ojos.

* * *

—¡Ahagon el monstruo, Ahagon el monstruo!

—¡Corred, que se os comerá!

Era tan fácil usar mi apellido familiar en mi contra… Y también así de fácil era cabrearme. Incluso en mi tierra natal, Okinawa, los chicos podían ser así de crueles. El sufijo «Gon» en mi apellido en japonés hace referencia a monstruos gigantes como el famoso Godzilla. El hecho de que les sacara una cabeza de alto a todos mis compañeros de clase en esa época se lo ponía más fácil.

Los recuerdos fluían rápida y airadamente cuando se trataba de la ira.

—Has vuelto a pegar a un compañero de clase, Ahagon —me recriminó mi tutora y profesora de historia—. Tienes trece años, tienes que empezar a pensar en tu futuro, no conseguirás nada con violencia.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me habían dicho aquello. Nunca había contestado a nadie por ello, sólo miraba al suelo y esperaba al fin de la bronca. Aquel día no. Aquel día no pude contenerme.

—No me llame Ahagon, por favor. Llámeme Umiko.

La profesora se quedó estupefacta un instante. Quizás estaba pensando que era la primera vez que exigía algo (aunque fuera bajando la cabeza por la reprimenda) o que luchaba por respeto en vez de llorar, dejar que me insultaran y luego pegarles por la rabia.

Esperaba que me castigara por el resto de toda mi secundaria.

—Está bien, Umiko. —Levanté la mirada, sorprendida—. En ocasiones normales, replicarme resultaría en un castigo. Tus compañeros ya han recibido varios. A ti te daré una oportunidad. ¿Pensarás en ello?

—Lo haré —musité, con mis lágrimas amenazando con salir y dejarme sin voz, como siempre.

—La excursión al templo de Futenma es en dos días. Acuérdate del proyecto de historia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que podré ir? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Podrás. Pero será tu última oportunidad. Puedes irte.

Saludé educadamente y me fui, aunque mi altura fue la suficiente para alcanzar a ver su sonrisa compasiva entre su serio rostro.

La excursión al templo de Futenma era lo que había estado esperando durante meses. Me encantaban la mitología y los cuentos tradicionales. Mis compañeros de clase lo sabían y probaron de sabotearme. Había sido castigada otras veces, pero no con la suficiente gravedad como para que me excluyeran de la excursión. Y acababa de esquivar otro intento de mis enemigos para dejarme fuera.

Dos días después estaba delante del templo con toda mi clase y mi tutora. Miraba el desgastado edificio con anhelo de entrar. Mi estudio y las clases de mi tutora me habían dado una información que no esperaba: había una serie de cuevas visitables detrás del templo que guardaban varias leyendas que tenían que ver con el éxito y la fortuna.

Eso era lo que yo necesitaba. A menudo me preguntaban por mi futuro, por cómo me ganaría la vida, se mi iría, si me quedaría con la familia, si me preocuparía toda la vida por cosas insignificantes como mi apellido o haría algo de provecho. Había una gran presión sobre mí y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué. Esperaba que rezar en esa cueva me diera una respuesta a todas esas preguntas, porque no me veía capaz de encontrarlas por mí misma. ¿Quién era yo, siquiera?

—… La segunda leyenda del templo —contaba mi tutora, delante del edificio mismo. Me había perdido la primera leyenda, aunque me la sabía— hace referencia a una pareja casada pobre que vivía cerca de aquí. La mujer trabajaba de sirvienta real, era el único sustento que tenían. Buscando una mejor vida, la esposa rezaba todos los días en este templo hasta que llamó la atención del _kami_ Kumano. Éste se presentó como un ermitaño, viniendo de las cuevas de detrás del templo y le dio un objeto envuelto en tela para que lo guardara, con la condición que no lo abriera. Así hizo ella durante meses y Kumano sólo se apareció una vez más: en los sueños de la esposa, revelando su identidad y permitiendo abrir el objeto y que se lo quedara. El objeto era oro. Por eso en el templo se reza a la prosperidad.

La visita al templo nos dio otras historias que aprender, pero yo quería llegar a la cueva. Fui la primera en entrar de mis compañeros, detrás del guía y de mi profesora.

La cueva no era como había esperado. Estaba muy decorada y la luz natural del sol se filtraba por montones de huecos en el techo y las paredes en la mayoría de la sala principal. El juego de luz y sombras era espectacular y no dudaba de por qué alguien había considerado que tenía que ser un lugar sagrado.

Dejé que nos dieran el descanso que nos habían prometido para acercarme al altar de la cueva. Me olvidé de mis compañeros y me arrodillé delante del altar. Cerré los ojos después de dejar una antigua moneda delante de mí y recé a Kumano en silencio.

«Sé que no es una grande ofrenda pero necesito ayuda. Todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de mí y no sé qué tengo que hacer, no sé qué significa. No sé ni qué quiero hacer. Por favor, dame una pista, una señal… Quiero seguir adelante, pero necesito saber cómo. Ayúdame».

En el fondo no esperaba que una llamada desesperada sin una verdadera fe más allá de mantener la tradición en la familia tuviera ningún efecto. Esperé un minuto, en el que oí a mi profesora contener a mis compañeros para que se alejaran de mí y desistí.

Pero no pude levantarme. No pude abrir los ojos. No pude hablar.

«TU PLEGARIA HA SIDO ESCUCHADA»

En completo pánico intenté tirarme boca arriba como una tortuga sin control, pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba.

Entonces quien supuse que era el dios Kumano me envió su ayuda: estaba yo sola conduciendo un coche. Era una adulta joven, segura y estaba enamorada. Entonces descolgaba el teléfono con el dedo sin inmutarme. La visión no me dejó oír que me decían pero quise decirle a mi yo del futuro «¡MIRA A TU DERECHA!».

La última imagen que Kumano mostró fue la de un camión acercándose a toda velocidad por el lado derecho del coche.

* * *

Vi mi muerte.

Tardé tres días en pronunciar una sola palabra. Me pude mover al instante siguiente, pero el shock hizo que me llevaran al hospital. Estaba completamente aterrada. ¡Moriría joven! ¿Y qué podía hacer para evitarlo? Kumano ni siquiera me había dado una pista sobre qué hacer de mientras, qué camino seguir, nada. Después de tres días, lloré. Mucho. Y nunca conté nada de lo que me pasó. Nadie supo qué hacer conmigo, pero me negué a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Fue una temporada oscura. Mis compañeros de clase tuvieron más motivos para burlarse de mí, y deseaba darles una paliza, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. En su lugar, rogué a mis padres que me llevaran a sitios donde aprender defensa personal y aprender a manejar armas para defenderme. Obviamente lo segundo fue imposible. Quería salvar mi vida a toda costa aunque lo que vi en esa visión no tuviera nada que ver con la defensa personal.

La suerte que tuve fue que la visión fue como un sueño: se difuminó rápidamente de mi memoria y perdí muchos detalles. Después de muchas noches en vela y el resto de secundaria sin apenas motivación para nada en la vida (puesto que igualmente iba a morir muy joven) decidí que era hora de un cambio. No sé cómo lo hice. Supongo que como tenía grabado en la cabeza que no me jubilaría, me tiré a la piscina.

—Me voy a ir a Tokyo —anuncié a mis padres. Ellos se miraron entre ellos y luego me miraron a mí de nuevo—. Voy a convertir mis aficiones en el centro de mi vida. Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí y de que se rían de mí por todo. Me iré donde nadie me conozca y viviré de mi pasión.

—Pero Umiko… Ni siquiera sabemos cómo ayudarte…

La conversación fue larga. Mis padres pusieron muchas pegas porque obviamente no sabían lo que yo sabía, y se preocupaban sobre cómo iba a vivir, dónde, qué iba estudiar y qué trabajos tendría.

Yo tenía tres aficiones: una buena historia, las armas (desde que quise saber defenderme) y los videojuegos. Esas tres cosas podían ir unidas, así que toda la lógica en mi cerebro dijo «haz algo para crear todo eso a la vez. Programa».

No tardé mucho en hacer mis planes y perseguir esa idea.

* * *

Los buenos recuerdos durante mis años de universidad se entremezclan con mis primeros años en Eagle Jump. Entré como becaria programando los primeros videojuegos de la empresa. Me peleaba con todos los bugs como si fueran los antiguos matones de mi instituto que me hacían la vida imposible. Destruía a mi peor enemigo, el estrés, con el airsoft, armas blandas básicamente. No tardamos en sacar juegos exitosos porque, a pesar de que todo el mundo me decía que era muy seria y que intimidaba a mis compañeras (especialmente si alguien se atrevía a llamarme Ahagon), hacía muy buen equipo con todas ellas.

A pesar de que era la adulta joven que había temido en el pasado, era feliz. Hacía lo que deseaba hacer y me pagaban por ello. Vivía cómodamente rodeada de amigas y de mis aficiones. No me preocupaba lo que me pudiera pasar, porque podía disparar una pistola de airsoft en los huevos de quien se interpusiera en mi camino y punto.

No esperé que pudiera ser más feliz o esperar más hasta que ella apareció:

—¿Acaso eres una espía de otra compañía? —Sí, más o menos así fue como nos conocimos.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Soy la mejor amiga de Aoba! Me llamo Nene Sakura.

Debo reconocer que, a pesar de tenerla bajo tanta sospecha y bajo mis órdenes temporalmente hasta que la contrataron a tiempo completo en Eagle Jump, no me fijé en ella. Fue cuando me enseñó su primer videojuego, poco más que un proyecto casero, que me fijé en su actitud:

—¡Siempre se me cuelga en el mismo sitio! Pero aunque sea difícil, quiero conseguirlo. ¿Me ayudarás a programarlo mejor? Necesito quitar todos estos bugs, me vendrían bien tus consejos.

Su sonrisa traviesa y su alta actividad para luchar por sus objetivos. Quizás empezó a gustarme porque parecía tan llena de vida y alegría que compensaba toda la lógica, seriedad y brusquedad que yo desprendía. Nunca he sabido aclararlo, pero la palabra pasión tiene significados distintos para ella y para mí. Era como si todo lo que hiciera Nene, a pesar de la frustración que se encontraba por el camino, fuera para pasar el rato y divertirse.

También era la única de toda la empresa que podía aguantar mis desvaríos sobre las armas. Haber pasado la universidad con todo el grupo de fanáticos del airsoft me ganó muchas caras incómodas en Eagle Jump.

Pero si había una cosa que nunca había experimentado era enamorarme. No sabía qué porras hacer. Después de terminar PECO, el segundo juego en el que su amiga Aoba participaba, lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

—Oye, ¿te apetece que vayamos a la galería de tiro y te enseño a usar esa pistola de airsoft?

La menuda joven me miró sorprendida, por un segundo poniendo la misma cara incómoda que siempre me daba igual en el resto y me pinchó en el corazón. Luego cambió a una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Vale! Mejor, que en casa he estado practicando y he roto algunas cosillas… —No dije nada, le sonreí con cierto cariño porque también me pasó a mí en su momento—. Pero ten compasión de mí, ¿eh?

Pasamos una de las mejores tardes que recuerdo. Siempre me costaba encontrar una nueva fan de airsoft con la que charlar y eso me animaba a hablar mucho con quien mostraba interés. Y ella lo contestaba todo, y me preguntaba por mis colegas del airsoft y sobre juegos que quisiera programar del estilo shooter. Podría decir algo del típico cliché de corregir la posición de alguien, pero realmente no significó mucho.

Fue lo que pasó después, que tuvo su significado.

—Ha sido una tarde genial —comentaba ella mientras nos íbamos. Ya casi era de noche—. Te diría de ir a cenar, ya que estamos en ello, pero he quedado con Aoba para jugar a videojuegos.

—No es problema, no es como si tuviéramos muchas vacaciones hasta el siguiente juego.

—Es verdad. Pues nos vemos… Esto… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Nunca he podido preguntar y siempre prefiero seguir lo que dice Aoba, como Kou te llama como le da la gana…

—Umiko está bien, no te preocupes.

—¡Genial!

Se tiró a mis brazos como una niña pequeña y me abrazó tan fugaz como supo, y se alejó a paso ligero mirándome y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Me quedé plantada allí mismo hasta que desapareció de mi campo visual y volví a mi casa algo ausente. En cuanto cerré la puerta de mi casa me dije:

—Necesito un trago.

Cuando nos encontramos dos días después en la oficina, yo no supe qué cara poner. Ella dudó un segundo.

—Me preguntaba si te puedo llamar Umiko aquí.

—Claro, mucha gente lo hace.

—Ah, vale, qué alivio. También me preguntaba si tienes armas cuerpo a cuerpo de airsoft. No parece que estas de aquí lo sean.

Además de mi decoración de tipo militar, solía tener tipos de espadas de fantasía y alguna de histórica para inspirarme, o para prestar a las diseñadoras, pero eran decorativas.

—No, las que tengo para las peleas están en casa.

—¡Ah, pues vamos cuando tú me digas! Me encantaría probar.

Kou pasó cerca de mi área justo cuando Nene volvía a su sitio con el ánimo por las nubes. Estuve tentada de disparar a la intrusa en un pezón, para que no husmeara en mis cosas, porque Kou tenía la sonrisa más repelente que me podía imaginar de ella. Sabía que lo había escuchado todo.

La encontré en uno de los descansos:

—¿Tú sabes lo que se le hace a los espías en el ejército?

—Anda, sólo me estaba divirtiendo un poco A-ha-gon —se burló, silabando mi nombre con sorna. La tomé por la mandíbula—. ¡Ah!

—Te dispararé tantas veces si tengo un arma a mano que Toyama pasará toda la noche poniéndote hielo en los moratones. —Kou quedó un poco más alerta. Yo la solté y me erguí orgullosa—. ¿Qué te pensabas, que no me olía nada? Por favor.

—Vale, vale, tregua, no diré nada.

—No, la tregua es que no metas las narices intentando sacar el tema con Aoba. —De nuevo, la cara de sorpresa relució para mi placer visual—. Que no soy tonta, sé que Sakura habla con Suzukaze constantemente, son mejores amigas. Cuidado con lo que haces, o de rebote me enteraré que has intentado sacar información a tu discípula.

—Está bien… Eres imposible.

—¿De vencer en estrategia?

—¡De todo! Anda, volvamos al trabajo.

Me frotó el pelo con fuerza para desordenármelo y yo le pinché en el estómago en respuesta.

Fue sorprendentemente relajante tener aquella conversación, porque me recordó que no estaba sola en aquello. El amor era un desconocido al completo para mí. Kou no incordió, Nene y Aoba no se enteraron de nada y yo disfruté un tiempo más de mi secreto.

Finalmente, Nene me presionó para que quedáramos. Esa chica era todo un nervio, porque intentó ser formal entrando en casa, tropezó con el borde de mi moqueta, casi se cayó, dijo que estaba bien y se olvidó de todo ello.

—Vaya, ¡yo pensaba que lo tendrías todo como tu zona de trabajo!

—Mi espacio de trabajo es mi búnker. Mi casa es para relajarme. Tengo todas las armas guardadas.

Nene me miró con la ávida expresión que me decía «¿a qué esperas?». Pasamos por el comedor, donde ella se miró mi saco de boxeo con curiosidad y lo pinchó con un dedo y llegamos a uno de los armarios del pasillo. Abrí el armario sin que ella pudiera ver qué había dentro y le tiré una espada de espuma compactada.

—¡Ah! —Le rebotó en la cabeza y la agarró por el filo con las dos manos antes de que se cayera al suelo—. Menos mal que es falsa…

—Ya no tendrías dedos y tendrías un buen tajo en la cabeza.

—¡Qué asco!

Me reí de buena gana ante su rostro tenso.

—Yo diría «qué dolor», pero cada una con lo suyo. Vayamos al comedor, allí no hay riesgo de que rompas nada.

—Oye, que tan poco control no tengo…

—Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Sabes que el primero que me enseñó a luchar con una espada acabó tirando toda su vajilla de una estantería con su arma? Ya tengo asumido que nada de objetos delicados donde vayas a luchar.

Nene asintió y correteó de vuelta hasta al lado del saco de boxeo. Dejé que le diera un par de espadazos mientras la observaba. Era como una niña pequeña, me resultó encantador.

—¡Ya estoy lista!

—Vale, pues atácame.

—¿Eh? Pero no quiero.

—De eso va, ¿no? ¿No te atreves? —dije sin poder contener mi sonrisa. No sabía si pelear con ella o besarla en esos momentos.

—¡Claro que me atrevo!

—¡Pues venga!

Me puse en guardia y ella intentó imitar mi postura. Luego no supo que hacer por unos segundos, hasta que pensó que la esgrima olímpica era un buen referente y me atacó de frente. Como si apartara una mosca con la mano, desvié su espada y otro manotazo le picó en su brazo derecho.

—¡¡Au!! ¡Pero ten piedad!

—Así es como uno aprende.

—Inclemente…

—Como si no me conocieras, Sakura.

Ella dio otra estocada, dudosa, pero no contraataqué. Esperé a que dijera lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Puedes llamarme Nene, no pasa nada.

—De acuerdo. Me gusta más que tu apellido, la verdad.

Ella sonrió como siempre y seguimos con el entrenamiento. Le enseñé algunos trucos para atacar, pero no la ataqué demasiado. Si le gustaba el mundillo, acabaría aprendiendo a defenderse igual.

Al cabo de un rato hicimos un descanso. Yo estaba más o menos fresca, pero ella estaba sudando y parecía nerviosa de nuevo. Nos sentamos en un sofá viejo que ya estaba pensado para el ejercicio.

—Tengo que confesar algo.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, bueno, el otro día en la oficina… No era mi intención preguntarte si podía llamarte Umiko —dijo. Se me aceleró el corazón. Era poco sentimental, pero sabía qué podía significar aquello. Luego ella se encaró a mí y me dijo—. ¡La verdad es que me gustas!

Mi sorpresa se convirtió en una carcajada sonora.

—¡Pero no lo digas como si le pidieras un aumento de sueldo a tu jefa!

—¡No te rías de mí!

—¿Cómo voy a reírme de ti? —Siendo socialmente rarita, como Hifumi pero más directa, sólo se me ocurrió tomar su rostro entre mis manos y darle un beso tierno en los labios como premio por su propia ternura—. Mi pequeño soldadito.

—Entonces… ¿También te gusto? —balbuceó.

—Así es. Gracias por hacerme el favor de empezar tú, así sé cómo hay que decirlo. No ha estado nunca en mis planes tener pareja.

—¿Nunca te has enamorado?

—No.

—¡Pues no te preocupes porque yo sí, estás a salvo conmigo, «enorme soldadito»!

—Lo de enorme sobraba.

—¡Lo de pequeño también!

Ella inició la guerra de cosquillas y acabamos rendidas en el sofá jugando a pillarnos la nariz o la mejilla con los labios. Nunca había pensado que podría ser así, pero Nene me guiaba a ser una tontorrona.

—¿Qué les decimos a las demás?

—Kou ya lo sabes. La amenacé de muerte cuando nos espió para que no contara nada a Suzukaze.

—Ella también lo sabe —dijo, algo incómoda.

—Me da igual que lo sepa la oficina, mientras no nos pasemos mucho puedes coquetear. Son de confianza. Además, tengo la enorme sospecha que Kou Yagami y Rin Toyama salen juntas, pero no lo muestran mucho. Kou es de las vergonzosillas.

—¡¡Ah, el buen cotilleo!! Vas a ser una novia genial —chilló, mientras me reía—. Si puedo coquetear contigo en la oficina quiere decir que serás más comprensiva a la hora de encontrar errores en mis códigos.

—Oh, ni hablar. No soporto el favoritismo. Te haré papilla como a las demás.

—¡¡Venga ya, no seas mala!!

—Pero seré toda tuya en cuando pongamos un pie fuera del edificio.

—¡Más te vale! Cruel…

* * *

Siendo como es Nene, al primer día todo el mundo supo que éramos pareja. Rin y Kou nos miraron desde la distancia cuando mi novia lo anunciaba a los cuatro vientos. Yo no tuve vergüenza de admitirlo, pero resultó algo exasperante para mí. Pero sabía que aquello era porque era el primer tiempo.

—¿Ves? Sencillo. Todo el mundo lo sabe —me dijo cuando dejaron de aplaudirnos y se lanzó a abrazarme.

—No, si dudas no les van a quedar —dije, algo incómoda—. Pero recuerda a qué venimos aquí.

—¡Si, jefa! ¡Hay que trabajar!

—Pues eso.

Debo reconocer que no esperaba que Nene mantuviera su energía a raya, pero lo hizo… al cabo de unos días.

Cuando salíamos del trabajo después de mantener las formas la invitaba a comer o ella me invitaba a su casa para cenar. Se apuntaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el airsoft porque decía que era muy emocionante y que le gustaba verme en mi elemento. Creo que no hubo ninguno de mis amigos de allí al que no le cayera bien Nene.

Habíamos pasado cinco meses juntas cuando me pregunté por primera vez en mucho tiempo qué habría sido de aquella visión que tuve años atrás, pero una parte de mí había dejado de creérsela, y la otra estaba rematadamente feliz con la vida que estaba llevando. Por fin había reorganizado mi vida y la había conducido hacia lo que sin saberlo quería hacer con ella.

Mi final inevitable empezó con una separación:

—¿Te vienes a pasar un día mañana con mis compañeros de airsoft?

—No puedo, he quedado con Aoba. Me quedaré a dormir en su casa y mañana haremos de espías en las tiendas de videojuegos, sabes que nos encanta cotillear a ver si nuestros juegos se venden. Y hace tiempo que no quedamos fuera del trabajo.

—Está bien. Portaos bien, pequeños diablillos —dije, sonriendo. Ellas dos estando juntas era como ver dos niñas pequeñas traviesas.

Le di un beso antes de irme de mi puesto en la oficina. Sólo quedábamos nosotras dos y Kou al otro lado de la planta, así que no me preocupó que nos vieran. Ella se vio tentada y me robó un par más, pero me dejó ir.

—Quedaremos pasado mañana si quieres —prometió.

—Claro. Hablaremos.

—¡Pásalo bien!

Me fui a mi casa sin preocupaciones, preparé todo el material para el día siguiente y me fui a dormir. No soñé nada en particular, porque estaba nerviosa. Ir en coche a los sitios siempre me daba algo de nervio porque siempre me daba la sensación de que pillaría un atasco y llegaría tarde al trabajo. Por eso procuraba ir a las oficinas de Eagle Jump en transporte público. Y por eso intenté salir tempranito de casa.

A mitad de camino vi que me llamaban. Era Aoba. Suzukaze. Qué raro…

—¿Suzukaze? ¿Qué pasa?

Sólo oí unos sollozos ahogados y ruido de personas moviéndose a su alrededor.

—¿Aoba?

—E-es Nenecchi… No me he dado cuenta de nada…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No se ha despertado hoy. La he dejado dormir… —Sus frases sincopadas me aterraron—. Parecía agotada pero al final he entrado para que desayunara y… No se ha despertado… Me han dicho que ha tenido un ataque al corazón… ¡No he podido hacer nada!

Ella estalló en lágrimas y yo me quedé estática. Mis propias lágrimas empezaban a querer salir. Nene se había ido, sin razón aparente. Mi cuerpo siguió en modo automático conduciendo.

—Lo siento Umiko… —No dije nada—. ¿Umiko?

La segunda llamada me hizo reaccionar. Instintivamente miré a la derecha, recordando, dándome cuenta, que era aquel momento el que se me había profetizado cuando era una adolescente. No moriría una persona ese día, sino dos.

No me arrepiento de no haber recordado esto antes. He vivido todo este tiempo sin preocuparme. Acepto mi muerte con la cabeza en alto como una guerrera, mirando de cara al camión que me va a arrollar. Y sólo he tenido que pasar un minuto de mi vida lamentando la muerte de la persona que amo. Es suficiente paz para mí que nos reencontremos en la otra vida tan rápido. Ahora vengo, Nene.

FIN


End file.
